A different kind of love
by CyanideAngel
Summary: Frerard. Reviews very much appreciated :
1. Alone

A different kind of love.

Chapter 1

Frank

"Bye mum! I'm going to Mikey's" I can't wait to see Mikey we haven't spoken in weeks! Mikey Way. My best friend, I'm also pretty good friends with his brother Gerard. They're a pretty awesome family. Ooh no I can see the chavs up ahead – they hate me because I dared to be who I am. "Faggy emo twat." Well I got off lightly that time no violence. "Hey Gerard is Mikey in?" "Yeah sure Frank I'll go get him for you, just go and sit in the living room and put tv on if you want " Gerard would never realise the love I had for him. He's bisexual, I'm gay but he's my best friends brother. It's so wrong it's right. "Hey Frank! So happy to see you but I'm so sorry I have to go out to a revision class at school. You and Gerard can hang out till I get back though right? I'll only be 3 hours." "Sounds good to me if it is for you Frank?" "Yeah that's fine." Oh my God. I'm going to be alone with him for 3 whole hours who knows what I might do.

Gerard

"So Frank whatcha wanna d...uum Frank I knew I was sexy but not that sexy."


	2. SINGItForLove

Chapter 2 – #SINGItForLove

Frank – Oh shit! This can't be happening. I've got a boner, it's huge and he's noticed. I'm in shit. "Oh I'm so sorry Gerard. I'm really sorry!" I hope he's okay with it. Somebody shoot me now.

Gerard – YES. This is great means he's up for it too. "Look Frank no worries, no offence or anything but you might need some help getting rid of that little problem." I hope he says yes I've wanted to do things with him for so long I guess it just seems kinda wrong. He's younger than me for a start and he's my brother's best friend. I feel like I'm betraying Mikey.

Frank – OH MY GOD YES. This couldn't have gone any better. "Uuurm yeah that would be a good help :D but I haven't got any condoms." "Oh don't worry I've got tons of the things. Cherry flavour?" "Sounds good." I leaned in to kiss his soft, inviting lips. His deep hazel eyes, his bright red messy hair. He was irresistible. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, I let him in. His tongue circling mine. This was perfect. Gerard took my shirt off and then his own. I forgot how damn sexy he was, I'm just so ashamed of these scars. His hands moved down further and unbuckled my belt. "Oh no underwear Frankie? Kinky;)" He wasted no time and covered in cherry lube. He then shoved his fingers up my ass and then finally entered me. Gee wasn't one for wasting time. He got straight in there. After about 10 minutes of him pumping we both jizzed. "That was so good Gee" "I know Frankie I know."

Mikey – "FRANK! :D HEY. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?"


	3. To The End

**A/N Really sorry I have not updated in ages! I haven't even really started this! My laptop went to get repaired and I kind of got sidetracked. Really sorry! **

Chapter 3 - Awkward.

Frank - "Mikes! I'm so sorry - we're just joking, right Gee?" "Yeah just joking Mikey."

Mikey "Oh you call fucking my brother joking? MY FUCKING BROTHER. I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND FRANK!" I can't believe this is happening, why would my best friend do this? Really why? It's my brother. They should not be fucking. They hadn't even spoken before. "Frank, get the fuck out of my house. Now."

Frank - "Okay, I'm so sorry Mikey. I really am. Are you okay?"

Mikey - "I'm not o fucking kay now get the fuck out of my house motherfucker." Wow. So I've just lost my best friend and found out that my brother is fucking and underage guy. Fantastic. I did not leave Starbucks early to come back to this.

Frank - I can't believe this has happened. I got what I wanted - to fuck Gerard but seriously I've just lost my best friend. Mikey meant everything to me; he got me through my suicide attempts, my alcohol addiction and the abuse recieved from my parents yet I threw that all away for one stupid fuck? What if Gerard hates me too? There's only one way out of this. I need my box. I grabbed my box from under the bed and looked at the wooden lid, it was fading I can't believe I've had it so long. I opened it up to find my only true friends; my razors. I'd missed these guys. I took one and dragged it across my wrist, across the vein. I wanted to bleed a lot. Right now all I wanted was to die. The crimson red blood pouring out of my wrist is a beautiful sight so I cut some more, it hurt but it felt fantastic. I needed this. I was going, I was finally leaving this cruel world behind and heading for the black parade. I'm already starting to feel quite faint, oh well it's not like anyone will miss me. Especially not Mikey. I was finally leaving, I was dying.


End file.
